Bad meets evil
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: New androids are being made as the future of police but they have a hidden agenda. I


Bad meets evil  
  
Max's apartment-7: 20 am   
  
Max crept out of bed. She did not get any sleep and of course, she did not care. It was the worst day of the week; Monday. She jumped in the shower before Kendra. She came out and saw that her roommate left earlier. She left some food on the stove.  
  
Jam pony x-press-8:40   
  
Max entered and saw Original Cindy. "Hey, girl," Max said opening her locker.  
  
"Hey, Boo," she said "Are you going to crash tonight?"   
  
"Sure," she said. Then Normal tossed her a package that was to be delivered to a warehouse. "I will see you later."  
  
Warehouse-9:00  
  
Max knocked on the door. No answer. She went around to the side of the warehouse and looked through the window. There was someone tied to a chair. Damn. She thought as she bit her lip.  
  
She went back around to the front banging in full fury. No one answered the door. She did a leap to the nearest window. She peaked in again. There were a few guys in there with guns. Why? Max did a leap through the window.  
  
"Hey," she said "Can anyone sigh this?"   
  
two guys charged for her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Look I work for jam pony," she said rolling her eyes as the men approached. "I wanted to deliver this to you guys."  
  
One man snatched it from her. "Take a look at this boss." The goon passed it to what looked like their boss.  
  
"I knocked at the door." She said again "But no one answered."  
  
"Well I will sign the papers. But you know to much. Take her out!"  
  
"No!" she said "I will take you out." She said doing a leap.  
  
"Kill this little tramp."  
  
"Now you guys see why I hate Monday's?" she said jumping wrapping her legs around one of the guys necks and did a flip landing him backside up.  
  
One guy behind her took her by the shirt and tossed her into a box. She got back up and realized that they were stronger than they should be. One guy came behind her and kicked her. She was sent flying across the room.  
  
She did a flip in the air landing on a stack of crates. "So what are you guys, more Reds?" she asked  
  
"No, they were flawed." The boss said. "We are the ultimate fighting machines."  
  
"Huh?" she said  
  
the guy came around her back and kicked her in her forehead. She laid on the ground hurt. She did a swoop kick making one fall. One other guy leaped in front of her. He gave her a punch in the face sending her again flying.  
  
"You see x-5," the boss said getting up out of his seat. "We are the highest in advanced technology."  
  
The guy who she had first encountered took her by the arm and twisted it to her back. She screamed. "Let me go!"  
  
He slammed her into the wall. "What should we do?"   
  
"We should kill her." The boss said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Max asked  
  
"We are going to put out all of the mistakes that Manticore made." The boss said "And of course you are number one on our list."  
  
She did a back kick sending herself free. She ran to the door grabbing the package. She broke the handle. She took off.  
  
"That's ok," the boss said "She will be taken down."  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
Max crashed through the door. "Logan get your ass in here!" she screamed.  
  
He rolled in. "What is it, Max?"  
  
"There are some new guys in town. They are machines."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see," she said sitting down. "I was supposed to make a run. Well at least that is what I thought. I get there and they are ready for me. Saying they are here to clean up all of Manticore's mistakes. Like me."  
  
"And you say they were machines?"  
  
"Yeah," she said eyes wide "Strong ones very strong"  
  
"Well I only heard rumors of people making humanoids. Half robots half humans." He said.  
  
"Oh," she said "Try robots as humans. These guy were all robots with the brains of a puppy."  
  
"They must know who you are to have you come to them." He said  
  
"Well," she said "I don't know what they know or don't but I have to stop these guys." She said.  
  
She walked over to the television turning it on. The newscaster made a announcement. "There was a hold up at the delivery service of jam pony x-press. Few died but the pace is wrecked. We will keep you posted."  
  
Max's face lit up. "They were looking for me!" she said running towards the door.  
  
"Max come back here!" he yelled.  
  
"I will see you later."  
  
Jam pony x-press  
  
Max entered and saw that the place was trashed. "Cindy!"  
  
"Over here," Cindy yelled back to her.  
  
Max came up to the side of her and said "What happened?"  
  
"They were looking for you."  
  
"Damn," she said biting her lip. "Who died?"  
  
"Somebody," she said looking at the floor. "I didn't know them."  
  
"Ok," she said then getting a more serious look on her face. "Something big is about to go down. I want you to be some where safe."  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
She went over to the phone. "Logan you got a location?"  
  
"Yeah," he said "But this is going to be very dangerous. I don't want you to go unprepared."  
  
"Look I got this covered." She said. "Give me the address."  
  
"No Max," he said "I wont let them kill you."  
  
"I don't care taking out these guys are our first priority." She said  
  
"No I cant give it to you."  
  
She dropped the phone exiting.  
  
Logan's place  
  
She burst through the door. "Damn Logan," she screamed at him. "Why cant you just let me kill them."  
  
"They would kill you." He bargained.  
  
"No you don't know that."  
  
"I do," he said "I talked to a friend who works with them."  
  
"And?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"They are prototypes just like you. They were made to be the new form of police officers of the future."  
  
"Oh so I cant kill them." She asked amused.  
  
"You can try." He said flatly.  
  
"Okay then," she said walking to the door. "You know something ever since you started to get out of that chair, you are a lot meaner that usual."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
She left out the door. "It wasn't a compliment!"  
Warehouse  
  
Max returned to the place were she had been a little earlier. It was a little dark. She looked around. Nothing! They took off. She decided she should to. She went home to find all of Kendra's stuff gone. She saw a note.  
  
Moved in with Mr. Multiples.  
  
Max dropped it in that instance clearly upset. She was mad about her and Mr. Multiples who turned out to be the officer whom she serves coffee to with a side of saliva. But hey she didn't care.  
  
She popped a video into the VCR. T2, she really liked this movie. She hoped to get some ideas from it to stop her newest enemy. There was nothing in it that could really help her. Which she noticed about two hours later.  
  
Maybe Logan might be willing to give me a little bit more information. If I can work it.  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
Max knocked softly.  
  
"Hello?" Logan asked "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Max" she said  
  
he opened the door to reveal Max. she stood there in a tight short red dress. "Hi,"  
  
she went over and sat on the couch. She noticed that he was starring at her. "So are you going to stop starring so hard?"  
  
"Not starring," he said, but of course he was. What man in their right mind wouldn't? she was clearly hot from her head to her heel. "Just wondering were you are going dressed like that."  
  
"Oh this old thang?" she asked. "I was going to a party."  
  
"Oh," he said then nodded as if he was edging her on. "For what?"  
  
"Uh dad," she said valley girlish "I am going out with this guy."  
  
"Oh," he said jealously.  
  
Max was getting hwat she wanted, pure jealously. "I got a call from Zack this morning, he wants to meet tonight."  
  
"Oh for what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said "Maybe a night of passion, I heard Manticore men last longer than real men." She scoffed.  
  
"Oh," he said "When did you two become intimate partners?"  
  
"A while ago." She said. She made him so jealous. She noticed him starring again at her legs which she began to open and close. "I can just chill here if you want me too."  
  
"That's okay," he said.  
  
"Fine," she said getting up. She walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye," he said exhaling.  
  
She turned and rushed back and kissed him. They feell to the floor, making out passionately. He put his hands on her breast. Cuffed them rubbing them. She screamed out loud. Felt sogreat.  
  
They moved to the bedroom. Max took Logan's butt cheeks in her hands and massaged them. She moved her finger down to the crack of his ass. She massaged his crack. He slowly moved his finger down to her pussy. He slowly stuck the finger in. she moaned. She then began to massage his balls.  
  
She laid him on his back. She began to kiss him down. Licked his nipples. Licked his navel. She slowly moved to his penis. She licked the head of it. Slowly moving down the base. She then took the whole thing in her mouth. It was a okay size. She measured it in her mouth. Another special attribute. It was about seven inches which was above average slighty.  
  
"Logan!" she said "Where are the robo freaks at?"  
  
"They.." he inhaled feeling the pleasure. "They... are at... the lab...of Dr. Corbeau. Aaaahhhh!" he said about to cum.  
  
She got up. "Thanks for the info" she wiped the spit off her nipples. "See what a girl's gotta do to get some information out of a boy?"  
  
"This was a sham to get information out of me?" he asked  
  
"Yes and no," she said pouting her lips. "You see this was going to happen sooner or later. So why not sooner, we don't know if we are going to live to see tomorrow so we had to do it. Plus I needed to know were they were located."  
  
"Max?" he asked as she walked out the door. "Is Zack in town?"  
"Don't get your little male ego in a knot, it was all a little game." She said  
  
she left out and made her way to the lab. Before she got there she sat atop the space needle. I feel like a slut. I shouldn't have done that. All it leaves me with is questions and problems I cant make better. I should apologize to Logan. No he shouldn't have kept the information. Right? A girls' gotta do what a girls' gotta do.  
  
She went home to change into something a little breakish and enterish. Tight black spandexs. She was moving towards the door. She paused when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"Hey," Logan said "I got something that can stop them."  
  
She dropped the phone and rushed to his house.  
  
Logan's home  
  
"Hey," she said "I am sor.."  
  
"Lets not talk about that now!" he said shouting across the room.  
  
"So you have something?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," he said seeing her face get a little anger in her eyes. "I wanted to see you before you died."  
  
"I am not going to die," she stated "When did you become such an asshole?"  
  
"When you became a little slut."  
  
"Well if you forgot this slut can still kick your ass." She said with a smile.  
  
"They cant be mixed up," he said simply and flatly  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You cant get them confused it does something to their circuits." He said  
  
"Ok," sjhe said heading towards the door. "Logan?"  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
lab   
  
max crept through the window ready for a battle. Hopefully she would come out on top. But if she didn't she didn't. she wasn't fearless what so ever but she was smart enough to be afraid.  
  
A kick sent her flying into the wall. She fell hurt. She got up and unleashed a powerful kick to his face. The robot kicked her in her stomach knocking her to the ground. She did a spinning roundhouse kick that severed its head clean off. she saw three more approaching.  
  
she looked up and saw the head chief. he was above a stairwell. she gathered up all her power and put it into one leap. she jumped with all her might landing up there. Seeing her made him squirm. he began to run.  
  
"I hope you dont think your faster than me." Max said catching up with him instantly.  
  
she took her elbow and gripped it around the mans neck. "Stop them," she said.  
  
"No! It is to late." he said falling to the ground passing out.  
  
to late? She moved tyoward the main computer. She started to type into it. "Process complete" the computer said.  
she turned around only to be punched in the face. she fell to the ground. There were to many warriors. she got up. she ran towards the window. She turned around before she leaped. She pulled something out of her pockets. A lighter. Logan's lighter. Lighters in the futre yyou only had to press a button on the side to inginite fire. she pressed down on it to the point that it was broke.  
  
she tossed it into the side of the computer making it explode. she leaped for the window. she hit the ground. Behind herthe building exploded. It was over. Most of the warriors were dead. If any others were out there she would handle them.  
  
  
Logan's home  
  
Max made it back home. Logan's home. She sat her eyes onto him in his chair. She crept over to him and leand over to kiss him.She surely had bruises all over her. But it didnt make a difference. She was with a loved one.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
